FlatOut
FlatOut ist ein Rennspiel des finnischen Entwicklerstudios Bugbear. Es wurde Ende 2004 veröffentlicht. Der Titel bezieht sich auf einen umgangssprachlichen englischen Ausdruck für "Vollgas". Spielinhalte Der Spieler übernimmt die Rolle eines Rennfahrers. Das Spiel kann in allen bei Rennspielen gebräuchlichen Spielmodi gespielt werden. Es sind sechzehn verschiedene Fahrzeuge wählbar, welche alle über einen Heckantrieb verfügen. Gefahren wird ausschließlich auf Phantasiekursen, welche unter anderem eine im Umbau befindliche Rennstrecke, eine Kleinstadt mit Farmen ringsum sowie eine stillgelegte Kiesgrube umfassen. Das Fahrgefühl der Fahrzeuge selbst ist durchaus realistisch. FlatOut hebt sich von anderen Rennspielen dadurch ab, dass es - ähnlich wie Destruction Derby - Unfällen im Rennen eine besondere Rolle zuweist. Durch eine spezielle Physikengine werden für sämtliche Fahrzeuge und Streckenrandobjekte entstehende Schäden realistisch simuliert. Durch das umfassend simulierte Schadensmodell lassen sich Fahrzeuge und Umwelt bis in Einzelteile zerstören. Dies erhöht jedoch gleichzeitig die sogenannte Flatout-Anzeige. Ist diese gefüllt, kann man einen Nitro-Boost aktivieren, welcher einen enormen Geschwindigkeitsvorteil zur Folge hat. Auch die Fahrerfigur ist physikalischen Gesetzen unterworfen, welche durch eine Ragdoll-Simulation ermittelt werden. Dies ermöglicht Minispiele, die unter anderem zum Ziel haben, den Fahrer aus dem Fahrzeug eine bestimmte Strecke weit bzw. hoch oder auf Ziele zu schleudern. In der deutschen Version wurde die Fahrerfigur durch einen Crashtest-Dummy anstelle eines Menschen ersetzt. Die Uncut-Version, in der nach wie vor menschliche Fahrer enthalten sind, ist erst ab 18 Jahren erhältlich. Spielmodi Der Spieler hat die Möglichkeit, im Singleplayer den Karrieremodus, ein schnelles Rennen oder ein Zeitrennen zu starten. Zudem ist ein Hotseat-Modus, mit dem man abwechselnd an einem Rechner die verschiedenen Minispiele absolvieren kann, integriert. Ebenfalls besteht die Möglichkeit, ein Multiplayer-Spiel im lokalen Netzwerk zu starten. Karrieremodus Zunächst muss sich der Spieler eines von fünf verfügbaren Fahrzeug-Modellen aussuchen, welche sich in Gewicht und Leistung unterscheiden. Gestartet wird in der Bronze-Klasse mit drei freigeschalteten Strecken. Bei einer Platzierung unter den ersten Drei können hierbei nachfolgende Strecken freigeschaltet werden. Wurde man in allen Rennen der Klasse mindestens Dritter, steigt man in die Silber-Klasse, später in die Gold-Klasse auf, in denen dann jeweils bessere Fahrzeuge und Ausbauklassen zur Verfügung stehen. Jedes erfolgreich absolvierte Rennen kann später beliebig oft wiederholt werden, um bessere Platzierungen und zusätzliche Preisgelder einzufahren. Je nach Platzierung erhält der Spieler nach dem Rennen ein Preisgeld und einen Rammbonus für das Zerstören von Streckenobjekten. Von diesem Geld kann er leistungsstärkere Wagen kaufen und verschiedene Teile des Wagens in mehreren Stufen austauschen um das Fahrverhalten bzw. die Leistung des Fahrzeugs zu verbessern. Im Karrieremodus stehen zusätzlich die Minispiele und Bonusstrecken zur Verfügung, deren erfolgreiche Absolvierung dem Spieler zusätzliche Preisgelder einbringen. Schnelles Rennen In den schnellen Rennen tritt man jeweils gegen sieben Computergegner an und kann hierbei unter allen sechzehn Fahrzeugen wählen, es stehen jedoch nur die ersten drei Strecken der Bronze-Klasse sowie alle im Karrieremodus bereits freigeschalteten Strecken zur Verfügung. Zeitrennen Beim Kampf gegen die Uhr gilt es, die vorgegebene Rundenanzahl in der schnellstmöglichen Zeit zu absolvieren. Hierbei sind ebenfalls alle sechzehn Fahrzeuge und nur die ersten drei Strecken sowie alle im Karrieremodus bereits freigeschalteten Strecken wählbar. Minispiele In den einzelnen Spielmodi sind auch einige Minispiele enthalten, wobei der Spieler zunächst das Fahrzeug beschleunigen und dann auf Tastendruck den Dummy bzw. Menschen hinausschleudern muss, um ein entsprechendes Ziel zu treffen bzw. um eine bestimmte Weite oder Höhe zu erreichen. Folgende Disziplinen sind verfügbar: * Weitsprung * Hochsprung * Dart * Bowling * Clown * Bullseye Strecken Es gibt 36 verschiedene Rennstrecken, aufgeteilt auf fünf verschiedene Streckentypen: * Rennen (6 Strecken) * Wald (9 Strecken) * Baustelle (9 Strecken) * Eis (6 Strecken) * Stadt (6 Strecken) Zusätzlich gibt es im Bonus-Bereich drei Demolition Arenas, bei denen analog zu Destruction Derby das Ziel besteht, alle anderen Fahrzeuge zu zerstören. Ebenfalls sind noch drei Bonusstrecken enthalten. Dabei handelt es sich um einen 8-förmigen Kurs, einen Rundkurs sowie um eine sogenannte "Crash Alley" (eine Gerade mit zwei Linkskurven am Ende). Soundtrack Der Soundtrack des Spieles beinhaltete vor allem Lieder aus dem Rock-, Metal- und Indie-Bereich. Vor Veröffentlichung des Spieles veranstaltete der Publisher Empire Interactive zusammen mit der Musik-Website overplay.com einen Wettbewerb, bei dem Lieder von Gruppen ohne Plattenvertrag gesucht wurden. Die Gewinner des Wettbewerbs, deren Lieder in den Soundtrack aufgenommen wurden, waren die Bands No Connection, Central Supply Chain, Sixer, Adrenaline und Circa.GameDaily: Unsigned bands will highlight the OST to this demolition derby game.... 28. Juli 2004. Abgerufen am 17. Mai 2008. Der vollständige Soundtrack umfasste die folgenden Lieder: * Adrenaline - Adrenaline, Dead Inside * Agent Blue - Something Else * Amplifire - Drown Together, Perfect Goodbyes, Heartless * Central Supply Chain - Flatout, Are You Ready?, The Ever Lasting * Circa: - Alive! * Deponeye - Anger Management 101, Tick Tock * Full Diesel - No Man's Land, King of Defeat * Kid Symphony - Hands on the Money * LAB - Beat the Boys * No Connection - Burnin, Living American, Love to Hate to Love * Sixer - The Race * Splatterheads - Fish Biscuit * Subroc - Close the Windows * The April Tears - Little Baby is Coming * The Hiss - Back on the Radio * The Killer Barbies - Down The Street, Baby With Two Heads * Tokyo Dragons - Teenage Screamers * Whitmore - Nine Bar Blues Kritik Aufgrund der neuartigen Thematik und der technisch hervorragenden Umsetzung erhielt FlatOut zahlreiche hervorragende Kritiken. Einzig der für Anfänger zu hoch angesetzte Schwierigkeitsgrad, hervorgerufen durch die an sich gut umgesetzte Fahrphysik, schreckte viele Spieler ab. Daneben wurde auch die geringe Anzahl wählbarer Strecken kritisiert. Wie auch schon Rally Trophy, das vorige Spiel der Entwickler, war auch FlatOut ein großer kommerzieller Erfolg. Die Homepage der Entwickler berichtet von weltweit über 600.000 verkauften Exemplaren des Spiels. Ende Juni 2006 ist mit FlatOut 2 ein Nachfolger erschienen, der ebenfalls gute Kritiken erhielt. Trivia Nach erfolgreichem Absolvieren der Gold-Klasse sieht man im Abspannvideo der deutschen Version anstatt der extra im Spiel integrierten Crashtest-Dummies die ursprünglich vorgesehenen menschlichen Fahrer, wovon einer auch aus seinem Fahrzeug geschleudert wird. Verweise Einzelnachweise Weblinks * [http://www.bugbear.fi/flatout/index.php FlatOut auf der Seite der Entwickler] * [http://www.pcgames.de/?article_id=339195 PC Games-Rezension von FlatOut ] Kategorie:Rennspiel Kategorie:2004 Kategorie:Windows Kategorie:Xbox Kategorie:PC Spiel Kategorie:PlayStation 2 Kategorie:FlatOut Kategorie:Arcade-Rennspiel